A Quiet Night In
by TWIantoJones
Summary: Usually it's Rhys who comforts Gwen, but seeing him so worn out she decides that tonight is about him. She also dwells a bit on her reasons for choosing him over Jack.


Title: A Quiet Night In

Summary: Usually it's Rhys who comforts Gwen, but seeing him so worn out she decides that tonight is about him. She also dwells a bit on her reasons for choosing him over Jack.

Rating: Teen

Disclaimer: See my author profile.

Notes: I like Rhys. He's a little flat, character development wise, but that's not the fault of the actor. There simply weren't enough Rhys-centric episodes between the first two series and he was still mainly a prop in "C of E". This story takes place during series two, somewhere between "Meat" and "Something Borrowed", just not sure where.

~_~_~

"You looked tired."

"I am. Bit of a rough week, that's all. Nothin' a night in front of the telly won't cure."

Gwen Cooper frowned as she looked at her fiancé. It had been a few weeks since Rhys had found out about Torchwood. She still felt bad for the way she had deceived him as well as how he had found out. If she could go backwards in time she would have done it all differently.

"How about instead of watching mind-numbing game shows we spend the evening doing whatever you want."

Rhys looked over at his fiancée and sighed. "That'd be great, but what about Torchwood?"

He understood that her job was 24/7 now. He hated how that meant that carefully made plans would be tossed aside if she were called in but that didn't mean that he didn't understand.

"Oh, actually, Tosh -- you remember her -- designed a program a while back that predicts when the Rift acts up. So unless aliens pop up in an un-Rift manner, I'm all yours' tonight."

That was a surprise. He certainly hadn't expected Gwen to offer to do something with him. Especially since her boss was that too handsome to be human Harkness fellow.

Rhys hadn't told her that he had seen the way she looked at Jack. The moment they had stepped off the lift into the Hub she had turned her sweet smile onto the other man. To say he was worried was something of an understatement. How could he possibly compete with a man like that?

"Well, if you're sure…"

"I am!" Gwen smiled and leaned over to snuggle against him.

She knew Rhys. They had been together for years now. She knew the ins and outs of him as well as he knew them of her. Although he'd kept quiet she knew that he was jealous of Jack. After the incident with the alien meat she had spent the entire day trying to show him how much she loved him.

Yes, she was deeply attracted to Jack. Who wouldn't be? And she had suspected for a while now that the attraction was mutual. She had learned a long time ago to use a man's feelings against him when it suited her purpose. Perhaps it was something to do with being female or perhaps it was just something about her… She could twist her father around her finger with just a smile. Andy had always bent over backwards to make her happy. Rhys was so protective and in love that if she were to ask him to jump off a cliff to prove his love he most likely would have done it without a second thought. These were some of the things she had learned over the years.

It was the same with Jack. She had toyed with the idea after Abbaddon of leaving Rhys for Jack. But then Jack kissed Ianto. And when he'd returned after running after his doctor she had seen the tender look on his face when he told Ianto, "I came back for you." He claimed the very same thing later to her in private but the look in his eyes had been one of desire, not the tender affection given freely to the quiet archivist.

That had been the beginning of her realization that being with Jack was a fantasy meant for her diary (which she had taken to writing in again as a result). She was fairly certain that Jack would not be opposed to being involved with her but somehow she did not believe that they would last. Oh, she was certain it would be fun. Ianto had told her about some of the things the two of them had gotten up too (bedside manners, indeed!) so she knew that the chemistry wouldn't be a problem. The thing was though she was also just as certain that her independent and rebellious nature coupled with his own sense of heroism and independence would not bode well for a long-term relationship.

She could see him lasting with Ianto though. That poor boy needed someone strong to help hold him together and in turn he challenged Jack in ways she couldn't begin to fathom.

She really, really hoped that Jack wouldn't screw this up.

Gwen had known what she was doing when she looked at Jack while kissing Rhys. She had seen the raw desire and the jealousy on his face and had used it to protect Rhys.

Jack should really take lessons from Ianto. Even when he had been angry with her for not Retconning Rhys, Jack hadn't been able to hide his feelings for her. The young man had simply stood by and watched as his lover had practically said he couldn't imagine life with out her. He had merely handed Jack his beer back and let him go without a word. If she knew Ianto half as well as she thought she did, she seriously doubted that Jack had been able to work out his frustrations with his young lover for a while. Ianto Jones was not someone that you could treat in a casual manner and not regret it.

She giggled at the thought of a randy Jack Harkness being kept at arms length by a stoic Ianto Jones.

"What's so funny?"

Her thoughts jumped back to the present. She looked at Rhys and smiled.

"Oh, just had a funny thought."

"About what?" _Please not about Torchwood or Harkness._

There was only so much ego-bruising a bloke could take after all.

"I was just wondering if Ianto denies Jack sex whenever they fight."

Rhys whipped around so fast he felt his neck pop.

"Wait a second… you mean Harkness _is_ gay? I asked him and he didn't answer!" He shook his head. "And Ianto? He's gay too?"

"No, I think it's just that he cares about Jack. And Jack, well, he's… different. But not gay. Not really."

Rhys wondered what someone like _Ianto_ would be doing with Harkness. The younger man seemed too mature, too _good_ for the Captain. But then again, they claimed that opposites attract.

And it wasn't as if Ianto couldn't handle himself. He had proven that when the two of them had been taken hostage that day they tried to save the alien creature. When he had joined Gwen he had worried that he would still see someone die. The way that Ianto had carried himself had actually made Rhys overlook the fact that the younger man was handsome. In fact he felt better knowing that the woman he was going to marry worked with someone who could fight like he had.

"Huh." He shook his head and grinned. "And here I was thinking that Ianto would make a great boyfriend for Daff's sister."

"Oh no! She's as silly as he is! I wouldn't torture Ianto like that. He'd stay with her out of a sense of obligation." Gwen laughed and snuggled closer. "So, what do you want to do tonight? I meant it, Sweetheart, whatever you want. Aliens will just have to wait 'til morning to try to take over."

"Actually," he said as he wrapped an arm around her. "I was thinkin' that a night in front of the telly would be nice. A quiet night in, as I've got a feeling that we won't get too many of those."

"A quiet night in, hm?" Gwen pursed her lips into a pout. Then she smiled. "How about then we cook dinner together and then watch those zombie movies you're always tryin' to get me to watch?"

"Really? But you hate those things!"

"So? Maybe you can make me forget that bit." She smiled and rose to her feet. "There's only one rule that I must insist on."

"Oh, what's that then?" _Knew it was too good to be true._ That smile of hers', where the gap can be seen always got him.

His eyes widened as she reached her hands up to undo the buttons on her blouse. The flimsy red material dropped slowly to the floor, leaving her bra bare to him.

"Clothes aren't allowed…"

Rhys grinned and began to unbutton his own shirt.

"I think I can manage that one."

"I kinda figure you might. Now, come here."

A few hours later and Gwen decided that they would have to indulge in more of these quiet nights in.

END

Ha! I can do happy!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!

5


End file.
